


The love of a Dragon for his Angel

by TiredFoxes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gentle Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, sweet smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredFoxes/pseuds/TiredFoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a simple sweet gentle smut story between a couple of my characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The love of a Dragon for his Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing really extremely explicit. It's been a while since I wrote any smut, so please be gentle with me.

In the morning, Hart rolled over slowly, pulling the small form of Damien, who rested next to him, close. A slow smile spread across his face at the soft noise the other boy let put. Looking down, he met the gaze of sky blue eyes, and purred quietly as he leaned to press a featherlight kiss to soft lips. A smile formed on the angel's lips, and he shyly pressed into the kiss a bit more.

Slowly sitting up, and pulling the shorter male into his lap, Hart gripped thin hips gently, pulling Damien closer. Light kisses were peppered on pale neck and collarbones, with teeth barely grazing soft skin. A smug grin spread across the dragon's face at the breathy whines and small puffs of air let out by the blonde.

Ever so slightly, he tightened his grip on Damien's hips, sliding thumbs under the sweater he wore, and tracing circles on the hipbones that jutted out. In reward, an airy pleasured noise was huffed out right next to his ear as the blonde moved ho hide his face in the crook of his neck. Another embarrassed noise escaped his throat as he tentatively rocked his hips down and forward, being unusually forward.

Hart's breath hitched slightly in his throat at the motion, and he moved to lightly nuzzle against his mate's jaw, then pressed a soft kiss to the same spot. Taking it slow and gentle, he slid a hand further under the over-sized sweater Damien wore, glancing up into the flushed face of the little angel to make sure this was ok. 

As soon as he received the nod of conformation, he gently grabbed the hem of the sweater, bringing it up and over his lover's head. Leaning down again, he nipped lightly at his neck, taking special care to leave a mark to show this dear angel was HIS. The answering whimper that sounded from parted lips went right to lower areas, and again, he slowly tightened his grips on delicate hips to pull him forward and grind up slowly.

A gasp slipped through Damien's lips, and he pressed his face harder against the crook of Hart's neck, gripping tightly onto his strong shoulders. He shivered lightly, and began moving his hips in tiny needy motions. The resulting groan that rumbled through Hart's chest caused a shudder to run down the small angel's spine, and the blush to darken on his face.

Then, sliding one hand from his hip, around to the front, and lower, Hart lightly pressed the heel of his palm against the now obvious bulge in the loose boxers Damien wore. The hitched breath and airy moan that came from this motion made Hart purr and grin smugly. He repeated the motion, and bit slightly harder down on the crook of his neck, humming as he sucked at the skin to make yet another mark.

Damien was melted to a pile of breathy whimpers, whines, and gasps. He rocked his hips into Hart's strong, yet gentle hand shakily, the sensations nearly overwhelming him. Moving from worrying the skin of his angel's neck, he pressed an open mouthed kiss to loose lips, reveling in the fact this beautiful person was HIS. A murmured "mine" was spoken into the kiss, and in return Damien mouthed a simple "yours" against his lips.

With a quiet growl, Hart moved both hands back to Damien's hips, and rolled his hips upwards, angling them in the most pleasurable way for both of them. Damien whimpered, and a responding husky groan fell from Hart's lips as both of their breaths stuttered. Damien raised shaky arms to wrap around Hart's neck, pressing close, and kissed him full on the mouth. Reaching hands up, he ran fingers through bright red hair, fingers delicately ghosting over pointed ears that tilted back, and caused a small whine to slip from Hart's throat. 

Lightly tugging on hair, Damien let out a small pleasured noise as Hart deepened the kiss, nipping lightly at his bottom lip. Then a gasp was swallowed by the dragon as he once again ground up against Damien. Then with a small pause, he leaned back before undoing the button on his sleep pants. After glancing to Damien's face again, silently asking permission, he tilted his head a small bit. After the angel nodded, face aflame with a bright blush, Hart slowly unhooked the clasp of Damien's boxers. 

After a moment to press a soothing kiss to the blonde's temple, he wrapped one warm hand around the both of them, drinking in the small breathless whimpers that fell between gasps from Damien's lips. Then with a pleasured noise of his own, he slowly began moving his hand in a measured pace, purring at the sensation, and the blissed out face of his angel. Bringing his free hand up, he cupped the blonde's cheek in his palm, and kissed him hard as he increased the pace of his hand.

After all the previous buildup, neither angel nor dragon lasted very long. Their release was sudden, and Damien clung tightly to Hart, shuddering and letting out hitched whines and soft airy moans. This in turn was what set off Hart, who curled inwards a small bit, a deep growl rumbling around in his chest.

Afterwards, once he had made sure they were cleaned off, Hart pulled Damien close gently, running fingers through his short hair lightly. Leaning down, he pressed a soft kiss to the top of his mate's head and mumbled quietly.

"I love you."

Damien looked up and smiled a warm smile, then mouthed words sleepily. 

"I love you too."


End file.
